


you're my teenage dream

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Minayeon 2020, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Minayeon AU in which Nayeon thinks they've made a huge mistake but Mina thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, minor sachaeng
Comments: 17
Kudos: 535





	you're my teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NabongsBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/gifts).



> Dedicated to my good friend Cali! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this seemed a bit messy! I got busy watching a TV show and playing Valorant lmao. Anyway, happy birthday Cali!!! Thank you for being such a good friend and for spreading the Minayeon agenda! You've always been somebody I looked up to, especially since you're one of the first people I followed on Twitter. So I'm really glad that I can consider you a friend now! And please, if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm always here! :) Thank you so much for all the stories you've written and for hurting me so many times lmao. I hope you have an amazing day today! HAPPY MINAYEON 2020! Hopefully Minayeon posts a selca on your birthday hehe!

Last night was a mistake.

Nayeon couldn’t believe that she’d actually _slept_ with the girl she’s been in love with for the entire year. And now here they were—lying next to each other in bed with Nayeon’s thought getting clouded and jumbled together. She was drunk, yes. She could tell herself that. She wasn’t in the right mind to make any good decisions. Sure, she wasn’t known for her good decisions but it was just—

It was Mina.

Nayeon had been in love with Mina ever since she opened the room to their dorm and saw Mina waiting for her by the window. Her baggage had been sitting next to her on the floor. She hadn’t picked a side to the room or even a bed, despite being the first one to arrive. When asked why, Mina had just shrugged and said, “I wanted to give you an option too.”

And it was in that singular, mundane moment that Nayeon had fallen in love. Call it the barest minimum of all minimums but it was from then on that Nayeon could see how thoughtful and caring Mina was. She saw it throughout the entire year as well. Like when Mina was mindful to be quiet when she arrived to the dorm from the library and saw Nayeon sleeping peacefully. Or when Mina always held her hair and soothed her back after a rough night of partying. Or when Mina smiled at Nayeon every single time they crossed paths in the hallways.

Mina was a kind, gentle soul.

And Nayeon had slept with her.

It had been the day after her last finals was over. Nayeon had been out partying with Sana and Chaeyoung. They’d dropped her off at her dorm and then went off to find a secluded corner to make out in. Nayeon hadn’t been _that_ drunk but she still did feel a bit tipsy when she had tried to open the door and was instead let in by Mina who looked like she’d been waiting for her.

“You look…” Mina had paused, as if looking for the right words. “You look like you had fun.”

Nayeon had grinned wolfishly at her. “I did,” she had said.

Mina had quietly helped her freshen up and wear something more comfortable, which Nayeon was very grateful for. It had been half past two o’clock in the morning. But here was Mina again, giving her fresh clothes, leading her to the bed, covering her with a blanket—

Perhaps it was because of the fact that the grueling finals week was over or maybe Nayeon just couldn’t hold it back in anymore or it was probably because Mina looked so beautiful above her, the moonlight framing her face in a way that made her look absolutely _ethereal_ —

Nayeon had kissed her.

And one thing led to another and now, Nayeon was staring at the ceiling, holding her breath, because she knew that if she moved, then the girl sleeping next to her might stir awake and realize the mistake they had just made _together_ —

“Good morning,” Mina said, her voice raspy.

Nayeon nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh my god,” she said, sitting up on the bed and bringing the blanket up to cover her body, “Don’t scare me like _that_.”

Mina rubbed at her eyes as she too sat up. Then she fixed Nayeon with a pointed look. “I just said good morning.”

“I didn’t even realize you were awake…” Nayeon let out a deep breath and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Okay, they were both awake now. They were awake. Nayeon knew that last night was a mistake but did Mina share her sentiments as well? Because throughout the entire year, Mina hadn’t shown any signs that she liked Nayeon. They were _roommates_ for God’s sake. You don’t go around sleeping with your roommate if you don’t want things to get complicated. And Mina was the type of person who didn’t like _complicated_. This is the same girl who kept to herself, who _actually_ studied for her exams and who had her own small group of friends to turn to when she wanted company.

Mina didn’t do complicated.

And yet, here they were…

“Stop thinking,” Mina said gently, reaching out and cupping Nayeon’s cheeks with her warm hands. She had a furrow between her eyebrows and a frown on her lips. “You do know that you could get wrinkles if you think too much, right?” She didn’t look too concerned about the fact that they were both naked in bed after having slept together _last night_.

Nayeon’s mouth dropped open. “I—” She didn’t know _what_ to think, especially when Mina was looking at her like _that_. “I’m sorry, I just—”

But before she could continue, Mina’s alarm rang. She dropped her hands from Nayeon’s face and looked around for her phone. When she found it, her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the reminder on the screen. “Oh,” she said, sighing, “I have to go. I have an exam in an hour.”

Nayeon couldn’t find the words to open up the conversation they needed to have.

_Hello???? We just slept together??? And you’re just going to not say anything about it????_

But Mina was already standing up, not even minding the fact that she was absolutely _naked_ , and picking up her clothes from the floor and heading to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Nayeon sat in completely and utter _shock_. Last night had been hazy at best but God, to be reminded of Mina’s exquisite body was just—

“She’s going to be the death of me,” Nayeon muttered to herself, rubbing at her face.

When the water inside the bathroom started running, Nayeon was quick to leave the bed and grab a fresh change of clothes. She checked her phone and realized that it was almost ten o’clock, which meant that she had classes within an hour. But she didn’t feel like going. Her thoughts were filled with Mina, Mina, Mina—her warm eyes, her gentle smile, her soft voice, her tender touch. Nayeon was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else even if she went. But she also knew that she couldn’t let Mina leave without at least getting an answer about where they stood…

Mina was a good roommate and Nayeon didn’t want to ruin that with the complicatedness of a one-night-stand, even if it meant _everything_ to her. It would break her heart if Mina didn’t feel the same way. But it would break her heart even more if Mina pretended that it never even happened.

The water suddenly stopped running and Nayeon almost jumped out of her skin _again_ when she heard the door opening behind her and Mina stepping out in a towel.

“Minari,” Nayeon began, the nickname sliding out of her tongue smoothly. She paused, still wondering what to say; “Can we talk?”

Mina looked at her carefully as she dried her hair. “Now?” she asked, “I have to go in a few minutes.”

Nayeon’s heart started to pound. She glanced away as Mina looked through her closet for more clothes. “I know that what happened last night was kind of complicated,” she began, rubbing at her neck, “I mean, it was _really_ complicated and I just—I don’t want things to change between us, okay? So… I wanted to know uh… where we stand, if you get what I mean.”

Silence.

When Nayeon looked back at Mina, she saw the other girl was staring at her. Mina was still wrapped up in a towel, holding a fresh pair of clothes in her hands. And even though she had somewhere to be, she didn’t seem to be in a hurry now that she could see the worry eating up at Nayeon.

“This isn’t complicated,” Mina finally said, smiling, “This is actually something I’ve wanted for a while now.”

Nayeon couldn’t believe her ears. Was it possible that the sex was so good last night that her hearing was also partially impaired? Because there was no way that the girl she’d been in love with for the past year was _actually_ reciprocating her feelings? Was it possible that Nayeon was dreaming this whole entire conversation? This was just too good to be true… 

“What?” she asked, dropping down on the bed behind her, “You… want this?”

“Yeah.” Mina’s smile turned a bit shy. “I’ve always liked you. Who wouldn’t?” Then her smile slightly dimmed, as if she had misread the whole thing. “Unless… it was a mistake on your part?”

Nayeon’s mouth continued to hang open in disbelief. “No way, this was definitely not a mistake,” she said, “I’ve been like… kind of in love with you for the entire year.”

This confession seemed to make Mina very happy because her eyes lit up and her smile widened. “I’m glad to hear that,” she said. Then she looked down at the clothes she was still holding. “I’d love to talk about us more but I really do have an exam.”

Nayeon nodded, still numbed to the whole thing. But her heart was leaping for joy. She couldn’t believe that the girl she really, really liked apparently really, really liked her back too. Okay, so last night definitely wasn’t a mistake! And now, Nayeon could spend less time pining for her roommate and more time developing a relationship with her. Did this mean that she could kiss her now? Or that they could hold hands? Could Nayeon finally yell “AHA! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW!” at Sana and Chaeyoung’s faces? God knows that they’ve been making her out to be their designated third wheel.

Nayeon was so immersed in her thoughts she didn’t realize that Mina was already ready to leave.

“Nayeon-unnie,” Mina said, waving a hand in front of her face, “I’ll be going now. Do you want to have dinner later?”

Nayeon broke out of her reverie and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah,” she said with a huge, bunny grin, “I’d really love that.”

“Okay, good. I’ll text you the address.” Mina looked like she wanted to say something else but changed her mind halfway through and walked through the door. “I’ll see you later!”

“Bye! Good luck on your exam! _Hwaiting_!”

Mina shot her a gummy smile over her shoulder and closed the door.

It was then that Nayeon saw that Mina’s keys were on the bedside table. In Mina’s haste and amidst their conversation about their new relationship, she’d forgotten to bring them. Nayeon couldn’t exactly blame her. After all, it had been a very crazy morning for the two of them.

So she picked them up, hurried out the door and quickened her pace to catch up with Mina heading to the stairs. “Mina-yah!” she called.

Thankfully, Mina heard her and turned around to find Nayeon running up to her. “Hey, what’s up?”

Nayeon decided to be a little cheeky about the forgotten keys. She _did_ like teasing Mina. “I think you forgot something,” she said, hiding the keys behind her back and grinning broadly at her roommate.

Mina’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she mulled over what she could’ve possibly forgotten. She looked _adorable_ trying to remember what it could possibly be. Before Nayeon could tell her what it was and show her the keys she had hidden behind her back, Mina suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Nayeon could taste Mina’s minty toothpaste. Mina didn’t immediately pull back after it ended. Instead, she kept their foreheads touching and whispered, “Sorry, I didn’t realize that I should be doing that now.”

Nayeon felt her cheeks warming. “Actually,” she mumbled, showing Mina her keys, “I was talking about this.”

Mina looked slightly embarrassed by what she had done as she ducked her head and took the keys. “Thanks,” she muttered, taking a step back.

Nayeon was about to let her go and return to their room. But then again, she realized how much she liked being kissed by Mina and how she liked kissing her too. And it would be a shame if she didn’t make use of the time they have now, especially after she’d been waiting around for an entire year.

So, she grabbed Mina’s wrist, pulled her in and kissed her again. This time, the kiss lasted a bit longer to the point that when they pulled back, Nayeon’s entire face was warm and Mina’s cheeks were flushed. “Good luck with your exam,” the older girl said, biting her lower lip and taking a step back.

Mina’s eyes widened at the reminder. “Oh!” she said, shaking her head, “I’ll uhm—I’ll see you later! Dinner, right? Is there anywhere you want to go? You know what, let’s just text each other. Uh— _crap_ , okay! I’ll go now.”

Nayeon laughed and watched as Mina hurried down the steps, still mumbling to herself. 

As much as she was excited about dinner, she was more excited about what would happen _after_ dinner.

Perks of dating your roommate, she guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Mina is about to leave for work. Nayeon asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Mina gives them a kiss. Nayeon turns red and opens their hand to reveal Mina's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'


End file.
